A Most Depraved Afternoon
by Celestia0909
Summary: When Lily's boyfriend comes back from quidditch practice, she doesn't expect things to spiral quite as out of control as they do. After an exchange that would make Madam Pince ban anyone from the library, Lily indulges in her depravity... Rated M for mature themes and swearing.


**A Most Depraved Afternoon**

 **Celestia0909**

* * *

'Don't even think about touching me right now!'

Since eight o'clock, Lily had spent the last three hours studying her pants off for their upcoming NEWT exams and had been joined by Remus an hour ago. They were comparing their flashcards and testing one another with them; they were about to start revising their potions cards when the rest of Remus' friends and her boyfriend crashed into their serene study area in the back of the library.

'Come on Lil, I haven't seen you for hours and I've missed you,' James inched closer to their table, still clad in his quidditch uniform and dripping with water, sweat, and mud. He always looked devastatingly sexy after quidditch, and she would've happily kissed him if it weren't for the mud smearing his handsome face.

'You're vile and you probably stink so go away,' Lily shuffled through her deck of potions cards and turned to face Remus. 'Name the ingredients needed to brew the Felix Felicis potion.'

Remus's brows furrowed in concentration before he smiled and listed them off, 'An ashwinder egg, squill bulb, tincture of thyme, powdered common rue, and an occamy eggshell… right?'

'You forgot the murtlap tentacle, but good one,' placing the card on the table, Remus read another out to her.

They continued testing one another on potions for another few minutes while Sirius and James leaned on the table in front of them and whispered loudly about how Remus and her were swotty little bores. In her periphery she saw them pick up their brooms and leave.

Before she could feel relieved, she felt a damp pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips resting against her neck, Remus smirked and looked away, hastily writing notes in his book.

'How long until you'll be done?' her skin was extremely sensitive where he had rested his lips and she shivered a little at the feel of his warm breath against her neck.

She opened her mouth to reply when his mouth opened against her neck and he kissed up and down the side of her throat, all the way up to her earlobes. Biting her lip, she squeezed her knees together as he sucked on a patch of skin just beneath her ear.

'I…' his hands had deftly dipped underneath her t-shirt and were massaging the sides of her hips lightly. 'I don't know…maybe another half hour?'

James' hands were dangerously close to where she wanted them and he placed a quick kiss on her cheek before saying that he was heading back up to their Heads' common room and would see her later. Remus chuckled and waved him off, still making notes in his book and avoiding looking at Lily out of embarrassment.

She tried earnestly to focus on her charms essay in front of her, but every few seconds or so she'd imagine what else would've happened had they not been in the library and were in their little common room next to the astrology tower. Lily had never felt so put out and she regretted coming up to the library and telling him to bugger off.

They had been dating since the start of term after a summer spent exchanging long letters with one another, and although they had never been prudish towards one another, she had become particularly needy over the last month or so. They had been careful not to get too excited with one another, and there had been countless times before winter when a study session by the Black Lake had escalated into his shirt being unbuttoned and hers crumpled underneath her breasts.

After each of these occurrences, they always felt painfully awkward with one another and avoided each other's gazes. She knew that he'd shagged people before, and she had too – it was the seventies for goodness sake! Sexual liberation and all that. However, for one reason or another they had yet to shag one another in the six months since they'd been dating. They had both wanted to but there was something to be said for taking it slow, and they were adamant in ensuring that their relationship was based on more than just lust and pubescent crushes.

The sexual frustration must have gotten to her boyfriend because in the past week or so, James had become even more daring and what used to be private moments of affection between them now happened in front of their friends or the rest of the school. Luckily, because it was the seventies nobody felt particularly offended by their public displays of affection. She'd had a row about it with James two nights ago which had ended with them dozing off in his bed half clothed.

'You don't have to stay here with me Lily,' Remus murmured, he glanced at the librarian a few desks away from them, and smiled at her. 'Just lend me your notes and I'll give them back to you later.'

Looking away from him and checking her watch, she noted that it had been ten minutes since her boyfriend had left the library with Sirius, and ten minutes of her pretending to study with Remus when all she really wanted to do was shag her boyfriend to oblivion like the immoral slag that she was.

'Are you sure Remus?' she was already gathering her quills, ink, and notebooks into her bag as she waited for him to reply.

'Get on out of here then…' he shook his head at her and she yelled out a quick thanks as she sprinted to the Heads' dorm in the third highest tower.

With her face hot and her calves burning, she huffed out the password – fizzing whizzbees – to the portrait of Merlin, and the entrance of their common room, before stepping inside, dropping her bag just inside the door and striding into James' room.

His back was to her and he had nothing but a fluffy white towel hanging low against his hips. She had always known that James Potter was fit as hell, but seeing him in nothing but a towel made her truly thankful for his obsession with and prowess at quidditch. He had gotten so tall and where he had been lanky at the end of sixth-year he was now lean and the sinews of his muscles were faint along his arms, legs and torso.

She shrugged out of her blue corduroy jacket and toed her wooden clogs off, tiptoeing closer to him before finally wrapping her arms around his back and resting her cheek against his shoulder blades.

'Did you use my soap?' she muttered against his warm tan skin, inhaling the familiar citrusy smell of her favourite soap.

'If you leave it on the coffee table it's fair game love…' his fingers intertwined with hers against his stomach and he pulled her around him until they were face to face.

She was only half a head shorter than him and she didn't need to reach up to kiss him. With her hands in his unruly black hair, she moaned as he coaxed his tongue inside her mouth and tangled it with hers.

Kissing James made every other person she'd ever kissed totally insignificant. His lips, though thin, were often a bit chapped because of the amount of time he spent sixty metres above the ground for quidditch; but against her lips it felt heavenly and she would never get enough of it. Another thing about kissing James was that he didn't just kiss with his lips; his entire body seemed to engulf her in his heady presence and as his hands snaked into her hair she felt the familiar tingle spread from her nether regions and all along her body.

'Wait...' Lily groaned as her boyfriend pried himself away from her and took a few steps backwards, keeping her at arms length. 'Sorry, I just needed to take a bit of a breather love.'

He sat down on his bed and leant his elbows against his thighs, but not before subtly readjusting the towel so as to cover up the reason why he'd stopped snogging her.

'You're going to be the death of me Lil,' he smirked at her and ran his hand through his thoroughly ruffled hair, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous.

'Why did you stop?' she took a few steps closer to him and glared at James.

'What?'

'Why did you stop?'

His eyes darted from her to his hands and he looked confused at her anger, 'I…I thought you wanted me to stop?'

'Of course I bloody didn't!'

Her boyfriend slowly realised what she meant and his kissable lips turned into the shape of an O, his thick eyebrows furrowing and his hazel eyes wide from behind his rectangular glasses. His lightly tanned skin turned a light shade of pink and as he moved his elbow away from his leg, his towel lifted and showed a peek of his far paler thigh.

'I'm a twat.'

'A bit,' she muttered as he beckoned her towards him and she sat next to him. He held her hand and with his other arm wrapped it around her waist, rubbing soothing circles against the side of her waist.

They sat in silence for a while, his hand rubbing circles against her skin and her head leant against his shoulder. She was very aware that her boyfriend was in nothing but a towel and the second the realisation dawned on her, the hand on her waist left a trail of tingles that shot straight to her core.

'James,' she whispered softly, turning her head slightly until she could press her lips against his shoulder.

'Yeah Lil?'

'You love me right?' she shuffled slowly until she was kneeling next to him, her hands caressing his forearm and marvelling at the way that his muscles tensed under her touch.

'What're you up – 'James stopped abruptly as Lily made her move and straddled across his lap, adjusting her tight jeans so that they didn't feel like they were about to rip at the slightest movement.

Without waiting for a response from him, she lifted her lace blouse off her torso, throwing it somewhere in the recesses of James' room, and wrapped her arms around her delectable boyfriend's neck which was slowly turning red from arousal or embarrassment she didn't care.

Her hands delicately explored the ridges and surfaces of his broad chest and she filed the feel of him away, marvelling at how much better his bare skin felt compared to feeling his chest through a school or muggle t-shirt.

'Lil…' he sounded strangled as she chose that exact moment to place a few well placed open mouthed kisses against the column of his throat and the undersides of his strong and angular jaw.

Her lips on his neck was all the coaxing that James needing to get out of his trance and start proving to her that he did indeed love her too…

* * *

Hours later, Lily and James walked hand in hand into the Great Hall; a rush of silence followed their entrance and both of them smiled at one another, avoiding the questioning eyes of the hall. Dumbledore was standing at his podium, poised to make an announcement and even from where they stood, they knew he was smiling at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hastily, they sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor's table amongst their friends, James' arm coming to wrap around her waist. They listened intently as the Headmaster made his announcement, everyone except for Lily, since her boyfriend seemed quite pleased to whisper sweet nothings into her ear the entire time, his hand rubbing her inner thigh underneath her skirt.

The usual chatter resumed in the hall and soon food filled each table and everyone tucked into their dinner. James voraciously devoured his plate of shepherd's pie, roast beef, vegetables and Yorkshire pudding as Lily hungrily swallowed her sweet potato soup.

'Busy afternoon Prongs?'

Lily choked on the piece of buttered bread she was chewing on and Sirius smirked at her. Glancing at James, he too was gulping down his goblet of water and glared at his best friend above the rim of it.

'Quidditch practice really took it out on me. Some git was rubbish at keeping the quaffles out of his goal.'

Sirius flipped the bird at James and turned his attention to Lily, 'You look pretty knackered too Lil…'

'Mmm, yeah you know my charms essay was a bit harder than I thought,' James' hand on her leg squeezed her thigh and she jumped in her seat, Sirius looked suspiciously at his two friends.

'Nobody's seen either of you since before lunch.'

'Had a nap.'

'Exercised for a bit.'

They replied at the same time, glancing at one another and smiling; technically neither of them had lied. They had indeed gone exercising, albeit a rather unorthodox – and far more pleasurable – method of it; and they had taken a nap, several hours after they'd knackered themselves out with physical exertion.

After Sirius had given up on finding out what they had been doing, James leant closer to her and whispered into her ear, 'Your room later?'

'Yeah alright…' Lily couldn't wait to get back to their common room. In the space of six hours, she had become a depraved soul whose thoughts were occupied with shagging her boyfriend and nothing else; but looking at his hazel eyes, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a short (or long) review.**

 _365 Prompts Challenge_

 _150 - Genre, Romance_

 ** _Words: 2,060_**

* * *

 ** _Love, Andy x_**


End file.
